Moments In The Past
by DX Diamond
Summary: Why must someone's haunting past step in the way of true happiness? R&R A very strange Chptr. 4 is up.
1. The Beginning

**Moments in The Past**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: The only character I own is Savannah "Annie" Senneth. I have been ragged on by a friend to get my first fan fiction posted. So, here it is. I hope you're finally happy, TxReaper. I know I've changed my mind so many times. But, I finally chose the piece I would like to post first. I think you can relate to me on this. Oh, for the rest of you, this fan fiction is inspired by very recent events in my life. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"**Am I crazy for doing this? Ann? Earth to Annie?"**

"**What! Oh, I'm sorry Amy. I just haven't been feeling well."**

"**Are we back to that again? I'm not being rude here, Annie. What happened to you was nine years ago. You have a different life away from them. Everything you've worked so hard for is right here in front of you. It had nothing to do with them. We all have secrets we keep from the world. The one that you hold right now is one of them. That is by your choice and yours alone."**

"**Amy, something just doesn't feel right. It may not be them giving me this strange vibe. I know someone around here is. I've had these flashbacks before. But nothing as strong as what I feel at this very moment."**

"**Well, maybe you're just in love with a certain RAW superstar. I'm going to get some coffee, wanna come?"**

"**Ha freakin ha! You're not helping a whole lot here, Lita."**

"**Oh, just deal with it, Savannah! See you later."**

Amy left the locker room. Which left Annie alone to ponder her haunting thoughts. Being through hell and back wasn't a piece of cake. It took a lot to rebuild what was once lost to her. Could she really expose her secret to the world? It had already made her feel awkward throughout her teenage years.

"_**C'mon Anna! It'll be fun. You won't get hurt. I promise you."**_

"_**I'm not going to that party. What the hell makes you think I trust you? You're promises mean nothing to me. I'm friends with your girlfriend, Rebecca only. Besides, I'll be busy that night."**_

"_**I'm making an effort here to be your friend. I know I've done horrible things to you in the past."**_

" _**Horrible things? Why don't you try unforgivable things? I've tried to get past those things. But you make it impossible for that to happen. I'm done with this conversation. Good-bye Adam."**_

Before Annie could leave, Adam grabbed her arm. She turned and glared at him. He began to tighten his grip on her. Her knees began to go weak and she collapsed to the ground. Annie screamed out in pain but no one heard her.

"_**Let me go, Adam! You're hurting me! Please let me go. I've done nothing wrong. What is that you want, Adam?"**_

"_**What I want is your little boyfriend off my back. Jason has been a little too suspicious of me."**_

"_**Well, I wouldn't doubt his suspicions. He's always seems to be right. If Jason think you're a monster then..."**_

Before Annie could continue, Adam slapped her. She was bit shaken by his actions. Annie looked up at him and he was smiling.

"_**Do it again! I dare you! Is that supposed to scare me? Or is it to prove a point? What exactly is your point?"**_

Adam grabbed her by the neck and threw the rest of her body to the ground. He started to choke her. Annie could feel herself losing consciousness.

"_**Listen very carefully little girl! You could die right here and I wouldn't even shed one tear. Whatever Jason said about me was true. Just remember this, everything you love or hold dear will die a painful and horrible death. And the last to die is you. I'll kill you when you least expect it. When your fear rises past the breaking point, you'll be 6 ft. under in an unmarked grave."**_

"_**..."**_

Annie slipped in and out of consciousness. Many thoughts raced thoughts her mind. In a moment where she felt she was dead, Annie heard a voice. The voice was screaming for her to wake up. As she awoke, it was from a blood-curdling scream. Annie began to hyperventilate. It was anyone guess what she dreamt about. Someone grabbed her, he was trying to comfort her. All she could do is shake at that point.

"**Calm down, Annie. I'm here and no one will ever hurt you. I promise."**

The voice belonged to Chris Jericho. He was the most important thing in her life. Although they were just friends, the attraction between couldn't help but grow. After a while, Annie began to return to her normal self. Chris grabbed her a water bottle. She took it and remained silent.

"**You know you have to speak to me sometime. Whatever happened in your nightmare, it can't hurt you now. I was just a dream, Annie."**

"**It wasn't just a dream. It was real at one moment. You can't change that no matter how hard you try. I can't tell you. I can't get close to you. If I do, you'll..."**

"**Annie, I'll what? C'mon Annie, this isn't fair."**

"**Fair? Life's not fair, Chris. We all have problems we have to deal with on our own. Without any interference from anyone else. Just get out! You can't help me.."**

"**I want to try. Whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm not leaving."**

"**Ha! That's a laughable thought. You can't handle it. Chris Jericho, take my advice and leave right now. At least, I know you'll be safe."**

He kissed her on the cheek as he left. Annie didn't even give him a second look. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed her eyes out.


	2. Drunk and Psychotic

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic. Here's Chapter 2, ready to go.**

As Annie Collapsed onto the floor, Chris listened to her. He wanted to help so much. But in the end, she would have turned him away again. Chris walked down the hall towards his locker room. When he opened the door, he found a very familiar diva. She looked very concerned about something. It looked like she had been crying. Chris grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"**What's going on with her, Ames?"**

"**You know about Annie's fits? The way she lashes out at anyone around her."**

"**What aren't you telling me? She's obviously in trouble. Whether it'd be physically or emotionally. I want to help her. But it's impossible when she keeps pushing me away."**

"**All I can say is that Annie has been through a lot in her life. She has her own way with dealing with her problems."**

"**I don't believe you, Amy. I know you want to tell me. What's wrong with her? It's not that hard to tell she needs help. And it isn't that difficult to tell you want to say it."**

"**If I actually did want to tell, I couldn't. Annie would kick my ass if I told. I don't doubt you want to help her. She doesn't either. Beyond this point, Savannah Senneth can't save herself."**

"**Then let me help her. Please tell me what I need to know. I want to help her. And I can't do that if I don't know what's going on."**

"**Chris, you have to just go and confront Ann yourself. She won't listen to me when it comes to the matters of her well being. I know and you know we both care about her too much to see her in this much pain. This isn't my problem to tell its Ann's. Answer a question for me. Do you have ulterior motives for helping her?"**

"**What are you talking about, Ames?"**

"**I'll just get to the point, here. Are you falling for Ann? I wouldn't blame you if you were. I don't even know why I'm asking this question. It seemed like it needed to be answered. Oh, never mind! Ann would kill me if she knew I was playing matchmaker for her. Why don't you just forget I even said it? It would do us both a world of good."**

"**No, no we're not going to forget that at all. Why are you so interested in this? Ann's love life is only a concern to herself. Besides, I'm only doing this because I care about her. She is my friend. Damn it, Ames! Don't try and change the subject. Her life is on the line, whether you know it or not. At least, tell me something useful."**

"**Yeah, Ames what is going on with me? Are you two trying to play divine intervention? Umm, yeah? Newsflash, I think that only works when I'm in the room with you. Go right ahead and tell him something useful."**

Annie leaned against the doorway with a bottle of bourbon in hand. The bottle was already half empty. Chris and Amy looked at her in disbelief. Annie was completely off balanced at that point.

"**Ann, are you drunk?"**

"**Well, not as much as I prefer to be."**

"**Holy shit, Ann! What were you thinking?"**

Annie moved away from the doorway and knelt in front of Chris. She had this puppy dog look in her eyes. It made Chris feel sorry for her. And Amy sick to her stomach.

"**Oh, I don't know. Maybe, I-I needed to escape from the pressures. I have been a little on edge about things. They just happen to get to me. And that's why I woke up screaming. Sometimes when I don't work out my issues in real life, I resort to trying to solve them alone in my subconscious. I'm not a drunk, if that's what you think. I have no idea how I got a hold of the bottle. I must have just blacked-out at that time. Please don't be angry with me. Can you really blame me for acting like this, Chris?" Ann said, innocently.**

"**You know what? You make me sick. How can you sit there and manipulate Chris to your every whim?"**

"**Excuse me! May I remind you of the time you totally made out with Kane on national television? Now, that was sickening. Talk about sick and twisted manipulation. That has your name written all over it."**

"**Umm..." said Amy, who was at a loss for words.**

"**Ha! What is it? Got no smart-ass remarks? I thought so."**

Annie was about to take another drink when Chris took it from her. They both stood up, Annie just glared at him. Chris looked at her like he was staring through her soul. She took the bottle from his hand and threw it against the wall. The bottle itself shattered. Yet no one in the room even flinched.

"**There! Are you happy now? I took the chance before you could even make a move. Does that prove something to you? Whatever you want to say, just say it."**

Before Chris could even say a word, Annie's eyes began to glaze over. Her body went hurdling to the floor. In the nick of time, Chris caught her just before she hit the floor.


	3. It Never Happened, Or Did It?

**Author's note: Sorry. It took me a while. I've been lazy. I thought I'd give this chapter a little twist. So, here is Chapter 3.**

Annie awoke to an awkward silence around her. She seemed to be restrained by some form of a jacket. It felt to be a straight jacket. And her eyes were covered. Annie tried to stand up, but her legs felt weak and could hardly move. Little by little, she finally found herself realized what had probably happened. Annie screamed out in horror as psychotic laughter began.

"_**Adam, your little sadistic pranks and jokes aren't funny. Now, let me out of here please! I can't see anything. Adam, are you there? Anybody please help me."**_

"_**Aww, is the little girl scared?"**_

"_**You're damn right, I am. This isn't funny. Adam, I'm not crazy. I don't deserve to be here. I mean wherever I am. Hello! I said I couldn't see."**_

Adam then removed the blindfold from her eyes. He looked straight into her eyes. She looked at him as if she were staring right through his soul. There was nothing there; no real emotion went through his eyes. While fear and anger when seen in hers. But there seemed to be a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Annie decided to use it to her advantage.

"_**Adam, I don't deserve to be here."**_

"_**Nonsense, Anna you'll fit right in. Didn't you have fun the first time? Everyone knew you were crazy then. Why should it be any different now?"**_

"_**Is she ready for her medication?" The nurse said, as she walked in.**_

"_**Medication? What is she talking about, Adam?"**_

"_**Don't you remember anything, Anna? You've been in the intuition since you were 16. You convinced yourself that you killed me. I've tried everyday to prove to you that I'm not. Nurse Ramsey is here to help you with all your problems."**_

"_**Cut the crap, Adam! Are you trying to kill me? For the past 9 years, I've lived with the fear that you were alive and well. There is nothing you have said that proves me wrong. Nurse Ramsey, I've only been in an intuition once in my life. That is only because I was slipped anti-psychotic meds from him. Adam poisoned and brainwashed me to believe I had killed him."**_

"_**Miss Senneth. Anna, nothing you have said seems to be believable. Quiet frankly, what you have just said isn't logical in the least bit. You see, the first 5 years that you have been in the intuition you spent on suicide watch."**_

"_**This is insane! The 'first 5 years' I have spent in Rome up until 7 months ago."**_

"_**Yes, she's ready for her medication." Said Adam in a smug tone.**_

"_**Hold it! Those pills are going no where near my mouth until I know what exactly is going on here. One of you better start explaining something."**_

"_**Adam, I wish you the best of luck in trying to control this one. Your girlfriend is going to need a lot of help."**_

"_**What? I'm sorry, did I just hear you say girlfriend? Now, you two sound like the crazy ones. I never was and never will be his girlfriend. For anything it's worth, he tried to kill me. I am not lying here. I have witnesses."**_

"_**Oh, really? Anna, I think you need some rest. You'll feel better in the morning. I promise."**_

"_**No, please! I'll be good I swear! Don't give me the medication. If you do, he'll win."**_

Adam pinned her down as the nurse injected her medication. After hard fought struggling, Annie was finally injected with her medication. The nurse wished him good luck as she left the room. He sat on the floor next to her numbing body for a while. Adam smiled as he watched her drift away into slumber. Annie laughed and crying her way to slumber. He surprisingly got up and carried Annie to a bed in the corner.

"_**Goodnight princess. I hope you have sweet dreams."**_

"_**I'll see you in hell."**_

"_**Be looking forward to it, sweetheart."**_

Adam knelt down beside Annie and stared into her eyes once again. When Annie looked back, she saw something different in his eyes. Before she could say a word, he kissed her.

"**No! Oh my god, no!"**

Annie woke up in a cold sweat. She screamed but no one heard her. Thoughts raced through her mind. Neither one she could deciphered. After the shock of that horrific nightmare had worn off, a mind blowing headache came to life. Annie looked around the room she was in. Nothing looked familiar to her. The idea of not knowing where she was made the anxiety of her nightmare worst.


	4. Hungover And Pissed

_**"Where the hell am I? I hope I wasn't a bitch last night. With my luck, I was probably much worse. Just ignore the dream. It never happened…or did it? I don't remember much of what happened in the institution. Anything could have happened."**_

Annie got out of the bed and walked to the balcony. She leaned against the doorway. Aspirin was definitely needed at that point. Something occurred to her. Where was that bottle of bourbon? It wasn't in her bag. Annie hoped that wasn't the cause of her hangover. Well, no use dwelling on something that can't be remembered.

_**"I have to tell him. It's only going to make things worse between us if I don't. Most of all, I need to find out what happened at that institution. I can't go on without some truth. Geez! I wish someone would tell me where I am. Hopefully, I won't bitch at the person."**_

"**So you wanna bitch at me again?"**

"**Oh, I should have known I was at your home. I figure I'm in your bed, too. And what do you mean by 'again'? Does this have something to do with that bottle of bourbon missing from my bag?"**

"**Let me ask you something. Do you remember anything about last night?"**

"**Not that I can recall. What does that have anything to do with? Are you accusing me of something?"**

"**Ann, that's not what I mean. I only meant--"**

"**You only meant what? That I'm a bitch when I'm drunk? You think I'm paranoid?"**

"**Just forget it! You are paranoid. Every time I talk to you, you flip out about the littlest thing."**

"**Fine! Say what you want to say, and then leave."**

"…"

"**I figured as much. I'll make it simple enough for both of us to understand. I hate you and you hate me. There, it's all out in the open. So leave!"**

**Annie grabbed a vase off the dresser and threw it at Chris. It just barely hit him. When it shattered, glass fragments flew and cut both of them. Chris was cut on his arm, and Annie was mostly hurt on her leg. She screamed and fell to the round. Chris rushed to her aid.**

"**Why do you care so much about me? I'm a horrible person. I can't even remember when I have a drunken fit. I'm completely unstable. Even when I try to hurt you, I hurt myself, too."**

"**Well, you're not hurt too badly. Even with all that blood, it was only a little cut. I care about you so much because I--I…"**

"**Hey Ann! You're finally up. I think you'll need this."**

"**Thank you so much Amy."**

Amy handed her a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. Annie swallowed them and took a sip of the water.

"**What did you do to this room, Ann?"**

"**I blew up again. I got pissed at Chris and tried to throw a vase at him, but it ended up hurting me a lot worse. Are you happy, Ames?"**

"**No, not really. I was actually surprised. I thought you were going to be much bitchier. I mean like you were last night."**

"**I won't even comment on that. That's low even for you, Amy. Leave, please, before I attempt to kill you."**

"**Alright Ann. I'll just leave you two alone to 'talk'. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."**

"**Oh, I wouldn't even attempt that. Goodbye, Ames. Can you help me back to bed Chris?"**

"**Sure, Beautiful."**

**Chris picked her up and carried her back to the bed.**

"**You know, that cut on your arm is going to scar if you don't clean it up. Go get a couple of washcloths and I'll clean it up for you."**

Chris did what she said and brought some washcloths to her. Annie cleaned his wound first and then hers.

"**I'm curious about something. What did you want to say to me?"**

Chris took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. She had gorgeous brown eyes. Everything about her he loved. Annie smiled and blushed.

"**Savannah Senneth, I love you."**


	5. Hell In Its Lowest Form

**Author's Notes: Okay people, here is Chapter 5. Someone recently pointed out that Annie hasn't actually wrestled. But that'll have to be incorporated in the next chapter or so. It won't fit in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long. I can only load up at school. I don't have Internet at home, for now. My mom is working on getting Comcast and a brand new computer. I hope she can do it soon. I'm bored without having Internet at home. I swear I'll kill the boy (my brother) if she doesn't. I'm dying here. All I can do is type. Which it isn't very much for me? I don't want to die from boredom. But I will, if I have to. J/K!**

Annie couldn't believe what she had heard. No one had ever said that to her and meant it. She wanted to return her affection. Yet, nothing came out but tears. Chris kissed her hand. He looked as if he was about to leave. But Annie grabbed his arm.

"**Don't leave me alone! Do you really mean that? I can't understand why you would want to love me. I'm no good for you. Chris Jericho, I don't deserve you at all."**

"**Savannah Senneth, I'll be the judge of that. As for now, I do love you and I mean it. Nothing you can say or do could change that."**

Annie smiled and hugged him. For once in her life, she felt happy. So much had go on and wished she could change. But everything isn't that simple.

"**_You can't ruin this for me, Adam. You have no real control over me anymore. I just hope Jason is happy for me. _**(Looking over at the clock on the wall) **Crap! Oh, I'm going to be so late."**

"**The show doesn't start for another 3 hours. We have plenty of time, Ann. don't worry so much. C'mon talk with me."**

"**I'll talk to you when I see it fit for me. Now, I need to go take a shower. So, help me up. I said help me up. (Sarcastically innocent) Oh! I forgot, please help me up."**

Chris rolled his eyes and helped her up. As Annie started to walk, she began to blackout and Chris was there once again to save her. She looked to the floor and back at Chris. In an instance, he kissed her for a brief moment and broke the kiss. Annie was bewildered by his actions. It was uncertain what she should do.

"**Umm, I have to go take a shower."**

"**Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did. But I meant what I said. I do love you, Ann."**

"**Do you know how badly I want to say it back? Yet, there are still certain things that I need to work through alone. You can let me go, now. I need to get ready."**

"**You know I'll never let you go."**

"**You are such a charmer, Chris Jericho. I mean just too sweet for words I guess. Oh! And tell Amy to stop ease dropping."**

Amy was busted. She slowly opened the door to reveal a very angry Annie. Amy began to blush.

"**I knew it! You couldn't actually resist an opportunity to listen in on my private conversation with Chris. Really, I'm not even that surprised. Hell, I'm not even that angry anymore. It doesn't seem that much worth it to be that angry or even that furious with you."**

"**You know that's too bad Ann?" Amy said, with a sinister innocence in her voice.**

"**Why is that, Amy?"**

"**Well, from what I heard, you two weren't actually doing much talking. If you catch me drift, Ann."**

"**Why you little bitch! Now, I'm really going to kill you. You know what, I think I'll start with that scrawny little neck of yours."**

Before Annie could physically go at her, Chris held her back. She struggled to get even remotely close to Amy's neck.

"**Let me go, Chris! I want to ring her neck."**

"**Amy, she will kill you. So, leave the room now. I can't hold her off for very long."**

"**Sure. I'll see you two downstairs."**

**Amy stuck her tongue out at Annie, before leaving the room. Annie still struggled to escape Chris's grasps.**

"**This isn't fair! I said let me go."**

Chris wrestled her to the ground. And pinned her there. Annie struggled with him more. But in the end, he was just too strong for her. She pouted until Chris had spoken to her.

"**Are you done acting like such a girl?"**

"**Pshh, excuse me! I am a girl."**

"**I meant are you done bitching at everyone?"**

"**No I'm not. What do you want anyways?"**

"**I want you to be honest with me, Ann. Tell me what happened that controls your life today."**

"**Going over that again, are we? I have told you time and time again, I can't tell you just yet. It isn't that I do trust you. I do and that's not an issue now nor was it ever."**

"**If it isn't an issue, then why won't you tell me? It shouldn't be this hard."**

"**You say it as if you're the one who lived through it. So, don't patronize me on this. Just because I won't tell you, doesn't mean you have to jump down my throat for it. I mean I don't see any reason why I have to tell you any of this. Since you don't value any of my thoughts and opinions. Don't look at meeeeee--"**

Before she could even finish, Chris picked Annie up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed for him to let her go. But there was no use. He carried her over to the shower and threw her in. Then, Chris turned on the cold water as she screamed.


	6. Too Many Surprises

**Author's Notes: I know it's been a couple of days. But I promise I will be posting more regularly. I get my Internet back today. Yay! I'm so happy. This is great and such a relief. Anyways, Chptr. 6 will now be posted. We now get to see a softer side to Annie. I mean if you call it a softer side. I call it an overly confident yet sweeter side of Annie. Hey, it works for me.**

Annie screamed as the water from the faucet rushed at her. While Chris, just couldn't stop laughing. It was true; he was actually laughing at her expense. She, on the other hand, didn't think this was a laughing matter. Annie looked up at Chris, with a thirst for vengeance in her eyes. Chris kneeled down next to the tub and turned off the water. The tub was completely full. Annie was so angry; all she could do is splash water into his face.

"**C'mon Ann, live a little. Don't look at me like that. You can pout all you want, but it still doesn't change how you feel about me."**

"**Get over yourself! I was not pouting. Get your facts straight, sweetie. I mean how large is your ego, anyways? It's bigger than this room, probably. No, wait it's most likely larger than this house. And how I feel about you, well I think that's about to change some time soon. I haven't even said anything remotely close to that. I don't need to hear from 'Y2J Chris Jericho'. I just want to talk to Chris Irvine. You know the one who threw me into this tub and turned on the freezing cold water."**

"**Ouch! You really have to go for the ego shots, don't you? I need to know something, does it make you feel better."**

"**Hey, why not? It's so entertaining to do that to you. Yeah, it does make me feel better. I love that little look on your face when you know I've beaten you. Stop looking at me like that. What have I ever done to you? No, don't answer that."**

"**Ann, you are too cruel for words. Just so you knowww---!"**

Before Chris could finish, Annie pulled him into the tub with her as the water started to overflow out of the tub. He was completely soaked. Annie smiled and looked at him as if she had done nothing wrong. Once again, Chris stared into her gorgeous brown eyes. He couldn't help but love her. Just as she couldn't help but love him.

"_**Oh my god! Can I actually say it to him now? What if I am rushing to conclusions? I'm probably just kidding myself right now. But I know he's in love with me and I can't just ignore that. These guilty secrets are haunting my life. It's now time to just leave them behind and start over again."**_

"**_She already knows I love her. No matter what you do to me, I'll never stop loving you. No, that's not right. I need a better way to say this. She needs to know that I will always be there for her. Damn! I'll never be able to do this the right way. _Ann, I have a surprise for you."**

"**Oh, please tell me! What is it?"**

"**First, we have to dry off. Then I'll go and get your gift."**

They both finally got out of the tub. Chris left the bathroom and then left the room. On his way to his office, Chris ran into Amy. And she just busted out laughing. He stood there, rolling his eyes waiting for Amy to say something.

"**Are you done Ames?"**

She shook her head and fell to the ground. It looked as if she was going to die. Chris moved on without a second thought. As he entered his office, Annie's surprise was in plain sight. He opened the little black box to reveal a 24-ct. diamond ring with a white gold band and little pink diamonds encircled into it. Chris moved to the chair by his desk and sat down. All that went through his mind were thoughts of Annie.

"**Okay, I'm done. I had to wipe the tears of your sheer embarrassment out of my eyes. Now, I ask why are you soaking wet?"**

"**It's a long story about my ego and her attitude."**

"**What are you holding? Oh my! That's her perfect ring. Are you really going to ask her to marry you? Tell me what you think of Ann."**

"**Ann is everything I ever wanted in a woman and so much more. There is nothing she can't do or overcome to achieve her goal. She is a gentle and innocent person that has been used by one too many people. Ann will help anyone in need. Every argument we have, she'll always win by using a cheap shot or two. Or I'll just let her win to make her feel better. There's something about her that I just can't describe. Ann is an incredible person inside and out. I swear I'm the luckiest guy in the world to even be near her."**

"**Wow! I've never heard anyone describe Ann like that. I bet she's lucky enough to have you, too."**

As Amy and Chris became quiet, they heard someone sniffling outside the door. It was Annie. She knew her cover had been blown so she ran back to her room. They worried if Annie had found out about her surprise.

"**You stay here and dry yourself, somehow. And I'll go talk to Ann. There's a good chance that she doesn't know. But let's pray."**

Amy walked down the hall a little ways to Annie's room. She knocked on the door and quietly entered. Annie was sitting at a vanity, brushing her hair. Amy pulled up a chair next to her.

"**Ann, how much did you hear?"**

"**I only hear the part where he was describing me. Why was he describing me? I admit, those were beautiful word. Yet, I don't understand the reason you two were talking about me for."**

"**He loves you, Ann. I mean more than you know."**

"**I knew that already. Chris means everything to me. But, what I don't understand is the secrecy between you two. I hate secrets being kept from me as much as I hate keeping secrets from others. And it stops now. I'm ready to tell him my secrets."**

"**Oh Ann, that's wonderful. So, does that mean you're also ready to say that?"**

"**Yes, I can finally say that to him."**

"**What did you want to say?" Chris said, as he entered quietly.**

"**I'll leave you two alone. And no, I won't be ease dropping."**

Amy left the room and Annie turn to Chris, who knelt down in front of her.

"**Ann, I--"**

"**I love you, Chris Jericho." Annie said, softly.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**I said I love you."**

Annie began to blush as he hugged her. Chris gently put her down as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. She was in complete and total shock.

"**That's my surprise?"**

"**Yeah. So, will you marry me?**

"**Oh..."**


End file.
